


The Boys Inbetween

by positivelypitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the Mage did instead, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, I guess you'll have to see, If Lucy hadn't died, M/M, Magick sharing, No beta because I'm scared of social interaction, Pining, Slow Burn, They do get to be best friends tho so uwu, Watford (Simon Snow), but also sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelypitch/pseuds/positivelypitch
Summary: What if, Lucy Salisbury hadn't died? What if Simon Snow grew up with his parents?When Simon arrives at Watford School of Magicks, he meets someone he hasn't seen since both Simon's dad, and his mum died; Tyrranus Basilton Grimm-Pitch....Set all throughout Watford, as possibly after.This one's for the angst loving fic-aholics who should be asleep right now.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 32
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsolovely/gifts).



September 3rd, 2007

“Are you excited?” Mum asks, glancing over at me, from the driver’s seat. I try to think. How long have I wanted to go to Watford? To meet people like mum, like me. To stay in my own room, to be independent. And Penny will be in my year too! Mum’s told me so many stories about sneaking around with Mitali, finding all the hidden passages that Penny and I want to find too. I can’t imagine headmistress Bunce sneaking around, though; she’s scary when she’s in school mode. 

The last time I was at Watford, was at nursery, where Penny, Baz and I stayed when our parents were at work. I don’t remember Baz much, he liked to look after the little ones, and play hide and seek with me and penny. But mum said we were best friends, inseparable. Then one day, Dad told me and mum to stay home, while he went into work. He never came home, and I never went back. 

“Simon?” Mum pushes my hair from my face.   
“Oh sorry,” I say.  
“It’ll be alright, you know. You’ve got your phone, right? I’ll text you, and Penny will be there won’t she?”  
“I guess,” I say. “But what if I don’t like my roommate? What if I go off and burn the school down? What if vampires come back?”  
“Oh baby,” Mum half laughs “For one thing, your roommate will be decided by a magical force, you two will be bound, perfect for eachnother, best friends. It was like that with me and Mitali! And we’ve worked to control your abilities, yeah?”  
“Yeah..."  
“And baby, the vampires won’t come back. They shouldn’t have got in last time, and they certainly won’t again.”

Then I see it. A tower, peeking out from behind a row of Yew trees, twisting and curling, reaching for the sky. Draped in vines. The rest of the school follows; Gleaming moat, cast iron gates, courtyard bustling with students. Stone buildings, fountains. All jutting out behind the stone battlements. Magicks, magick, magick.

The gates open for us without a beat. I can hear the crunch of the gravel beneath the car tires. The drawbridge is down. This is what I’ve waited for. 11 years and I’m finally here. Allowed to be here. We park the car and get out.

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 1

Baz

I hate it here. I want to leave and lock the gates and throw the keys into the moat and run. I want to forget that day, I want my brain to stop sorting through my classmates, trying to find Simon Snow, and Penelope Bunce. I want to snap my want to wand. No I don’t. I couldn’t. I unconsciously touch the scar on my neck, wondering what would’ve happened if they’d taken enough to turn me. 

“Basilton?” Daphne starts. We’re leaning against the BMW, waiting for father to sort out all the admin. “Dev’s here, with that friend you met at christmas; Nial?”  
“Thank you mother.” And then take out my wand, casting little swirls of light under my breath. It's mesmerizing.  
“Now Basil, don’t waste your magic.” I pocket my wand without a word.   
“Right! My father half shouts, strolling over like he owns the place. Your bags are in the porters lounge, they’ll appear in your room after you find out where it is.” 

I don’t know why my father sounds so chipper; how can he smile here? 

Then the courtyard starts to drain of students, a sea of all ages filing through the archway to the great lawn. I know this school so well. I love it and hate it.

I start to follow, looking more like a third year than a first year. Half way through the archway, I stop. There’s a little wooden door in the wall, a teddy bear faintly carved into its thick, dark exterior. You wouldn't notice it if you weren’t looking for it, or didn’t know if it was there. Even if you did, it was a forgettable sight, blink and you’ll miss it. Unless you played behind that door. Unless your mother worked behind that door. Unless your mother died behind that door…

“It’s all sealed up, I think.” I hear someone speak from behind me. “I assume it didn’t keep running after-” I turn and see a boy, my height, head full of sun and a kilogram of freckles spilling over his face. Older, less childishly chubby, cheeky smile in tact, unmistakably and undeniably Simon Salisbury. 

“Er, hi.” I say, because I can’t think of anything else. It’s been six years since this boy and I would play pirates.  
“Hi Baz. How’ve you been?”   
“What, since the last time we met?” I don’t know why I say it. “Delightful, Simon.”   
“Hey, I’m really sorry abou-”   
“Sure you are. Everyone is.” He looks taken aback for a second.  
“I didn’t mean to-” I turn my back and walk through the tunnel, because I’m about to cry, I don’t need this idiot to see me embarrassing myself on the first day. When I turn the corner, I glimpse him, just standing there. I can’t quite place his expression.

Heat radiates off the crucible in the centre of the lawn, oggled by students my age in crisp, new Watford blazers, and boater hats too big for their heads. Mine was fitted, courtesy of my father. Across the circle, I see Simon join his mum. She gives him a side hug and kisses his forehead, blurred behind heat waves. I’m standing stiffly beside my father, distinctly angry at this boy.

“Your attention please!” A voice reverberates around the courtyard. “Welcome young mages!”. My nails bite into my palm.

“You are about to enter what will undoubtedly be some of the best years of your lives!”. Unlikely.

“And to start, a longstanding tradition of Watford School of Magicks,” Oh god. 

“The crucible will pour! And you and your roommate will find each other! You must shake hands to end the spell! You must look out for them in the years to come! Your rooms will be given once you have completed the ceremony!” 

Then the glowing pot in the centre of the circle begins to tip. Molten metal oozing into the stone pit below. And I feel it. Magic swelling around me. Inside me. Maybe this won't be so bad at all. 

All around me students are starting to gasp, and move in separate directions. And I can feel it. A strong, yet pleasant tugging sensation in my gut. I start to stumble forward. My father claps me on the back. As the students clear in front of me (some are already shaking hands), I see Simon Snow starting directly towards me. He meets my eyes, still walking. 

We’re up close now, and he’s holding out his hand. “Erm, hi again.” I grasp his hand. I’m trying my best. He breathes a sigh of relief.   
“That was really weird,” He laughs.   
“Yeah.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' pov from a lil' Baz. I'm not completely sure how the crucible works, but... ...we're going with it. I hope you are having a good day my loves! -Rosie x


	3. Chapter 2

Simon

Our room is as high up as they get. We didn’t get keys; apparently the door will open for us. Penny’s super excited that this is our room because apparently she can get in. I don’t know, but I said “Awesome!” at the same time that Baz said “Please don’t.”.

He and I are clambering the winding staircase to our room. “So your actual first name is Tyrranus?” I laugh. “And Baz is your middle name?”  
“Basilton, actually.”  
“Ha!”  
“Hey!” He fake pouts.  
“Well,” I say. “It’s not as if I can judge, my middle name is Snow.”   
“Snow? Bit ‘hippy’ isn’t it?”  
“Don’t start, my dad would always say that before…” I trail off, but Baz doesn’t seem to notice. I wonder if he knows about Dad. 

Abruptly, the stairs stop. A polished, surprisingly modern door meets us at the top.   
“Well, in you go Snow,”  
“First name is fine for me.”  
“I’ll bear that in mind, Snow.”

I reach for the handle; the room is huge! A wide open space, surrounded by windows, two wardrobes, two desks, two beds!   
“Woah,” I say. My room isn’t huge at home, maybe two thirds the size of this? Actually I have a room at nans which is about the size of London but we rarely visit. But this is just so… awesome! 

“The beds are a little cramped.” I turn to Baz, gaping. He smirks at me and I grin back.   
“This is just so new for me! We never even went on a residential trip in primary school!”  
“Well, I boarded at my junior school so-”  
“You went to a boarding school at 7 years old?”   
“Yup.” He pops the P.  
“Let's unpack and go to dinner, I heard the food is amazing!” 

___________________________________________________________________________

The food _is_ amazing. I’m finishing up breakfast with Penny and Agatha; I know Agatha from some of Nan’s parties, she’s quite nice. She’s pretty and she knows it. Baz doesn’t sit with us really, he hangs out with his cousin and another bloke- Niall. But we do have almost every lesson together apart from maths and Greek. We’re nearly three weeks into the term but it already feels like a lifetime.

“Simon Snow Salisbury scone count.”   
“Hmm?”   
“Agatha and I are trying to work out how many scones you’ve eaten since the start of term.”  
“Why?” I ask. Mouthful of scone.  
“Because, Simon,” She’s got a really sweet voice. “That’s all you’ve eaten for the past three weeks.”  
“That’s not true! We have roast on wednesdays and Sundays!” 

The girls laugh as the bell rings.  
“What’ve you got, Penny?”  
“Simon, we’re in the same lesson.” She picks up her satchel.  
“I know that! I just can’t remember what it is…”   
“We have Magick words Simon,” Agatha smiles. Over the last weeks I’ve learned that she uses that smile like confetti, flashing it around because it’s all she has to offer. I’m not mad about it.

___________________________________________________________________________

I have decided that I was, in fact, cursed at birth, and that is why I can’t cast **‘A glass and a half!'** ” My attempts usually involve milk spewing from my wand. I try again, getting increasingly frustrated with my inability to do magick; at first I think it’s finally working (my water bottle should fill with milk) but the glass fills, and fills, and overflows, and spills milk onto my workbook.  
“You’re over pronouncing your syllables Mr Salisbury,” Miss Possibelf chides. “Take a break for a moment?”

I slump back in my chair. When I look up, Baz is chatting with his friends. He’s got long hair for a guy; it flicks up underneath his ears and falls in his face. He sweeps it back and turns in my direction. He surveys the mess I’ve made with one glance and his mates follow him. He smirks which only eggs them on. Suddenly I’m faced with a group of sniggering boys, a slightly amused Baz, and a wish that the ground would swallow me up. 

Then the bell rings and I’ve not made any start on cleaning my desk. I’d cast the mess away but I’d mess that up too. I really wanted to make a good impression, to make mum proud.

To make Dad proud. 

But currently all I’ve done is make a mess of my magic, and fall short ordinary classes. Penny is talking to miss, so I’m fumbling with my cardigan to wipe my desk as my classmates rush to the next lesson. “Oh, Baz!” I say. “You know a cleaning spell? I’m going to be late for PE otherwise!” I laugh but it dies when he stares blankly back. He’s flanked by his squadron of worshippers.   
“Can’t even manage a simple **‘Clean as a whistle!'** , Snow?” His gang laughs. “You amaze me.” 

Then he saunters out the classroom, without so much as lifting his wand. I stand there, dripping as Penny comes over to help.

_Dick,_ I think. _What was that about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Writing heterosexual thoughts???? Who would believe it?
> 
> So now we see the rivalry begin, eh? Next we go to 2nd year, with arguments, angst and realisatiooonnnnnnn. My fav tropes ngl.
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all are doing good! Lemme know how you are finding the story and feel free to leave kudos if you're enjoying it! -Rosie x


	4. Chapter 3

February 12th, 2009 (Second Year)

**Simon**

“Right when you get your tests back, total up your scores and refer to the mark scheme on the chalkboard. Try not to share your results as someone maybe not as happy with their test results.”

A sheet of paper is placed in front of me. All things considered, I don’t feel I did too badly on the maths test, I mean, mum is an ace tutor. I flip the paper over and add up my marks; 38/50. I’m alright with that! Mum will be pleased.

I glance around the classroom to see if I can sneakily text mum. I’m met with Baz, smirking at me and raising his eyebrows at my hand clutching my phone. I pocket it and look away.   
He’s been nothing but a prick for as long as I can remember; he stopped even pretending to like me about 2 months into first year. In fact, the only thing that’s stopped me punching him in his stupid face is the fact that apparently you can’t hurt your room mate in the dorms.

And also the fact that I nearly went off on him in June, and we had to call mum in to help calm me down. This amused him to no end, I can tell you. 

I go to give him a dirty look in response, but when I turn back around, his expression has completely changed. He’s messing up his hair and bouncing his leg under the desk. His paper is in front of him and he’s constantly flicking it open and closed, as if that will change his score. But? He got 43? I can see it from here, circled in his black fountain pen on the page he has lifted up. 

I would be ecstatic if I got that score? But no, he’s mr high-and-mighty-end-my-life-if-I-don’t-get-150% 

“Ok take your tests with you and stick them in your books when you get back to your dorms, please come to me if you have any questions about your scores or grade boundaries. That’s it for the day, see you tomorrow, second years!” 

Murmurs of Thank you Sir fill the class, and all chairs scrape back save Baz’s, who slumps down in his chair, in a very un-Baz-like way. Penny grabs my arm in the doorway.

“Simon? Don’t you have fencing soon? You have to change before clubs start you know.”  
“What? Oh yeah, sorry, yeah.” She pulls my arm and I stumble out the maths block, as Mr Newbury comes over to where Baz is slouching.

**Baz**

“I just want a re-test that’s all sir.”   
“Basilton, your score was third highest in the class. You did especially well, considering all the subjects that the test covered.” 

I groan. I don’t think this sorry excuse of a teacher understands the gravity of this situation. I need to be top of my class, top of my grades, top marks. That’s been drilled into me since my mother died. Make her proud. _Make. Her. Proud._

But my grades have done nothing but decline in the past months. I thought I would make it up before grade sheets but...

“But sir-”  
“No Baz,” He interrupts. “You need to learn to take things as they come. Use this test as something to improve upon if you’re really looking down so harshly on it.”  
I have no idea what to do now. So I do the most childish thing possible; I groan, swipe up my satchel and march out the room. 

I don’t have clubs today, thank god, so I make my way back to Mummers, praying that Snow’s already left for one of his painful endeavours. It’ll be fine. As long as father doesn’t find out, it can just be an outlier. One failed test doesn’t account for everything else, right?   
I get to the room and Snow’s uniform is strewn over his bed and side of the floor. I carefully slip my shoes off and tuck them under the bed. Then I hang my hat on the door of my cupboard (It's a sort of wicker monstrosity that cuts into your head. All lower years have to wear them). I hang my blazer on the hanger I have left for it.

Then, I distract myself the only way I know how; I bury myself in homework. 

My relief is short-lived, however, because my phone begins to buzz. I can only pray that it’s Aunt Fiona or Daphne. Checking up on me maybe? Wishing me an early happy birthday?   
No such luck. “Good evening father,”  
“Basilton,” He starts. “ I received a message from your teacher saying that you asked for a retest on your recent assessment. Is that correct?” I sigh, and rub my forehead.

“Yes Father, I wasn’t so happy with my score.”  
“And why is that?”  
“I was below my average.”  
“I understand that you are also _below your average_ in Physics, Latin, History and Magickal Creatures.” How does he know?  
“I-”  
“Basilton, we invested a lot of good time and money into your tutoring the past few years. Natasha fought to get to her position in your school. How? By being top of her game. She didn’t slack off. She didn’t skip classes. Not a single class, test, practical, lesson, assembly, meeting or tutoring session.”

Make her proud. Make. Her. Proud.

He continues. I wouldn’t be able to stop him if I had the energy. “But you have, haven’t you? You’ve taken off 3 sick days according to Headmistress Bunce.”  
“I. Was. Ill.”  
“You’re disappointing me Basil. And Natasha. And your mother.” He calls Daphne my mother, I don’t mind. “Get back to it, Basil.”

“Yes father.” I mumble, then disconnect the call. I let the phone fall from my hands and I flop onto my bed. “I’m sorry mother.” I whisper, as Snow bursts into the room. 

“Are you still mad about your Maths test?” Snow huffs. He’s in his fencing breeches and jacket. “I don’t know why, I’d be soaring over Crowley knows where if I got your mark.” He tugs his gloves off and tosses them at me. I really wish he wouldn’t; they smell like mushrooms and overly mature cheddar.   
“You would be, wouldn’t you?” I sneer.  
“Merlin, no need to be a dick about it!” He laughs as I wheel around to face him.

“No. No you’re right snow. _Morgana forbid_ that I was behaving badly when my mother is probably rolling in her grave or watching from above as my grades sink down. And I’m sure that in your happy Simon fucking sunshine world your grades are climbing steadily. Soon you’ll overtake me and I’ll get disowned by my father, left nothing but beg for forgiveness at the foot of my mother’s tomb!”

I take a deep, shaky breath as Snow comes around from his first reaction of complete and utter shock. 

I sit down when I realise I got up mid-rant.   
“Baz,” He says after a while. “I know what you’re going through. To feel you constantly have to meet someone’s standards, to be the best for someone.”   
“No Snow,” I say, turning away. “I don’t think you do. How would you possibly know what any of this is like? To lose someone you love so desperately? To feel empty knowing they’ll never be back in your life?”

“My father died that day.” Snow speaks so quietly, it’s as if I just imagined it.  
“What?”  
“The day of the vampire attacks, the day your mother died. He was there. I didn’t come in that day with mum, but Dad did. And…” He laughs but there’s no humour there, just.... Longing. “We got Ice-cream that day. I was so excited to have a day with mum, even though I loved the nursery. By the end of the day, mum was in bits and Dad was gone.”

I try to process this. Every curt remark I’ve thrown his way. Every colourful curse at his parentage. I wonder how much that must have hurt him.

“Simon. I’m sorry.” I say.  
“Yeah, same goes for you. I’m here to… ...talk, if you need. Instead of, you know, being an asshole.” He laughs.  
“Yeah, ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed. Posted. Unchecked. I'm fine! `:)
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been struggling for motivation in this weird time, but I promise I'll do my best to get back on track for next time! ~Rosie x


	5. Chapter 4

October 19th, 2009 (3rd year)

**Baz**

We’re on the pitch. I mean I’m almost always on the pitch if I’m not studying or taking extra magick words. But Wednesdays are practices and Saturdays are games, and that’s the one time I get to let go. Snow says that playing will help him when he has to fight the humdrum. 

“The Humdrum is a myth Snow, he’s like the monster under your bed.” I said when we both should have been asleep. I hear him turn to face me.  
“I'd hope not, wraiths are terrifying. But no, I swear it. You know that troll right? And the baby dragon? They came right at me yeah?”  
“I think they came at the school-”  
“No no, mum says it’s cos of me. That’s why I was born, mum says. Prophesied, you know?”  
“Sure Snow.”

Any way he plays like he fights, it must be from the fencing really, but all his moves are sudden and un-calculated, kicking and tackling as much as he can without earning a yellow card.   
“Baz!” He screams and the ball comes flying my way. I barely have time to wonder why it’s off the ground before Dev steps in front of me, and smacks the ball full force. With his face.

It would be a good header if he’d actually hit it in the right way; with his forehead instead of his nose. What he gets in return is a gush of bright red blood streaming from both his nostrils and dirtying his already mud-caked kit. 

I go to help him up, and I feel it then. An excruciating tugging in my mouth. My nose flares at the smell. I don’t know what it is but Aleister almighty it smells fucking great. Like the fish and chips shop Fiona used to take me to to cheer me up. My mouth is killing me and every instinct in my body is telling me to go closer to my cousin, who is currently half crying, half laughing on the ground.

I turn and run. For fear of doing anything else. I hear Snow call after me but I don’t turn back. I run to my mother.

**Simon**

Baz isn’t in our room when I get back. He’s not at dinner either. Nor in the library after (he rarely joins me and Pen, but I was running out of ideas). I don’t know why he left; he looked so guilty but it was only Dev’s stupid attempt at possession that broke his nose. In fact, I think Dev is secretly proud of it, says it makes him look tough. 

Spoiler alert Dev! It doesn’t. It makes you look like a wanker.

I try calling him, but his phone rings across the room from me. Watford is a huge site, filled with hundreds of dangerous minor creatures that would tare Baz to shreds in a heartbeat. Full of forbidden areas and hidden tunnels. Penny and I have already crawled through at least a few. And I don’t know what to do, where to look, so I do what I always do when I need advice; I call penny.

“I don’t know where he is Penny! I’ve checked mummers, the court, uh like every faculty building. I-”  
“Simon! You need to calm down. From what you told me, Baz ran away when Dev broke his nose, yeah? So maybe he’s scared of blood? Or he feels bad?”  
“Oh yeah-”  
“If he’s not back in the morning, then you can start worrying. But if you can’t find someone, it probably means they don’t want to be found. Baz just needs some time and space. And you need sleep, babe, yeah?” 

“Ok Penny, thanks, you’re the best.”  
“I know." And we're both cracking up. "Night, Simon.”  
“Night, Penelope.”

I get ready for bed and turn off the lights, but don’t sleep. Just when I finally begin to dose off -maybe after an hour of trying- light floods the room and Baz charges in, not stopping once but marching straight into the bathroom. I immediately get up and approach the door. “Baz?”  
I can hear him gasping for breath, and sniffing. Is- Is he crying? “Baz?” I say again. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t know,” He says so quietly, his voice raw. “Can you?” I almost laugh.  
“Tosser. I’m coming in.”  
“Crowley, you will not.”  
“Are you decent?”  
“Uhh, yes.”  
“Then I’m coming in.”  
“No wait Snow don’t!”

But I’ve already whispered **“When one door opens…”** and it works without my wand. I walk in and the lights are off. Moonlight floods in. There’s blood in the sink. Watered down, maybe? And Baz is standing by the sink, his hands clamped over his mouth and his footy shirt drenched in blood like some sort of demonic neckerchief. 

“Oh Merlin Baz, oh _Crowley_.” Baz’s eyes are brimming with tears. He’s shaking his head. “Crowley, fuck, let me help.” He still does nothing. I reach out to take his hand away but he draws back, like an injured animal. He has nowhere to go, however, so he just bumps onto the wall. “Please Baz, I- I. Ah fuck, just let me help.”

Slowly, I reach for his arm again, and this time he lets me. Slowly his hand comes away from his mouth, and his cheeks are full. He’s crying properly now, as I cup his face in my hand. “Show me.”

His fangs are huge. Blindingly white and sharp as fuck. “Wicked…” I whisper because I can’t help myself.   
“I thought… I thought that I was fine. That they didn’t turn me but…” He stumbles.  
“Shh It’s ok. Your shirt?”  
“Don’t worry, it’s not all my blood.” This takes a moment to settle in.  
“Did- did you-”

“Not a human, Snow, I’m not a murderer.”   
“No, no, course not. I just-”   
“You think I’m a monster.” He’s smiling but his voice is low and menacing. It broke over the summer I think.  
“No.” 

He’s staring past me at his reflection in the mirror, so I take his hand and pull him out the bathroom to sit on his bed.  
“Why? You should. I am everything my mother fought to destroy. I- I- I’m disgusting. I-”  
“Baz. Stop it. Just stop it, your mother loves you.”  
“I’m what killed your father how can you not-”  
“Vampires killed my dad, you were 5.” 

He doesn’t say anything to that. His hands are trembling under mine. Our heads and knees are pressed together and the room is dark. I turn my head slightly towards his, press my lips to his. 

It’s a comfort kiss. Nothing more. But it’s my first kiss. Well, if it even counts. I’m just happy that he’s safe in our room. Slowly I pull away and stand up. “I think you need to sleep, so do I.”   
He says nothing.

“Goodnight, Baz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the teeeaaaaaaaa... I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter lmao XD  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible buuutttt w e ' l l s e e a b o u t t h a t


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to dedicate this chapter to out QUEEN Penelope Bunce. Of course Micah doesn't deserve her but I thought I set it at the exchange anyway XD. Of course I wound some snowbaz into it, how could I not? I hope you enjoy, and happy pride month! -Rosie x

June 7th, 2011 (fourth year)

**Penny**

“But there will be _boys_ Penny!” Agatha practically swoons. “American, hot, boys.” She rests her chin on her hand and stirs her tea giddily.  
“Agatha!” Simon pushes her hand out from under her face so she nearly smacks it on the table. I prepare for another one of her crazy girlfriend rants but she only giggles.  
“Only kidding Si,” She gets up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna go see if there’s any coffee sachets left.”  
“You mean ‘I am going to go and try to get a sneak peek of the american exchange students.’ right?” I say and Simon looks scandalised. I wish I had my phone to take a picture of him right now.  
“Nooo… Ok maybe but I’ll see you back at The Cloisters! Kay?” And she practically skips out the room.

I turn to Simon.  
“It is pretty cool, though. I don’t think I even knew that American Mages went to school.” He says, through a mouthful of jam toast.  
“Oh so now you’re crushing on a ton of american teen boys.” Simon turns white. “Country boyyyyyyy” I sing, just to piss him off. “I love youuuuuu.” 

I am thus rewarded by a sticky piece of toast in my face. “Shut up. I’m not gay, and anyway there will be girls too.”  
“And _anyway_ ” I chide. “ _You’re_ dating Agatha.”  
“Oh,” He says, as if he only just remembered. “Right”. He reaches for his toast. I slap his hand away. Simon believes in a 5 minute rule policy, as opposed to 5 second, a fact which Baz and I have constantly stated as disgusting, and Simon has constantly shrugged off. 

“I just don’t get the hype.” I say, sending our trays to the rack with the flick of my wand and a **Spit, spot, spick and span**. “They’ll just be a bunch of self absorbed, tanned barbie dolls that probably don’t even have a school uniform!”  
“That’s where you set your standards? The presentness of uniform?”  
“Presentness is not a word, Simon, and yes.”  
“Well Baz thinks our uniform is ‘child torture’ and a ‘crime upon the human eye’”  
“Yes, well that’s Baz isn’t it. Where **is** he by the way?”  
“He’s lying in. He likes eating with us but I think he prefers the dining hall when it’s quieter.” He drops his voice to a whisper. “Fangs, you know?” 

Ever since Baz properly turned, he’s been hanging with us more, like first year, but more consistent. Simon told me when he fully turned; it’s not the sort of thing you can keep secret from your best friend. I like having him around, he is an excellent debate partner and we can while away the evenings discussing how the annunciating sonnets in iambic pentameter is what gives them meaning and why.

Simon and I turn out of the dining hall and into the main corridor and, coincidentally a small boy with glasses and a blue blazer on. When he speaks his accent is thick, though I couldn’t tell you what State he was from at all.  
“Oh shit, I am so sorry.” Simon looks as taken aback as I am. It’s been a while since I’ve heard anyone swear like a normal before.  
“No worries,” Simon laughs after a second. The boy pushes his glasses off his nose and blinks. “You’re no worse than the first years.”  
The boy laughs like he doesn’t quite get it.  
“Shouldn’t you be with the other people from your school? I thought they wanted to dorm you before meeting the other students.” I surprise myself with my curtness.

“Yeah, but none of my friends came on the exchange, and I got distracted by the architecture.” I perk up.  
“Oh it’s actually a 16th century estate, built by mages after the first institution was pillaged and burned. Killing most of the people inside.” The normal looks horrified.  
“Shit that’s extreme.” I smile.  
“Yeah, pretty much.”

Simon grabs my arm and tugs me away, then turns back to the boy.  
“Listen er…”  
“Micah.”  
“Micah, right. I’m Simon, this is Penny. Anyway, if you get some free time and wanna hang out with someone, we don’t have classes and we’re usually in the library or out on the lawn on Saturdays. Ok Pen, we need to meet Agatha and find Baz.”  
“Erm bye, Penny.” Micah gives a little wave.  
“Bye.” I smile, waving back. Then I’m pulled off my feet by a laughing Simon.

**Simon**

The four of us, like almost every other student in the school, are sitting on the great lawn, enjoying the late May sun while it lasts. Baz’s head is in my lap, and I’m (much to his agitation) putting daisies in his hair. One of his arms is flung over his face, to shield his eyes from the sun, and the other is spinning his wand absently. It’s kind of mesmerising. The wand-spinning, that is. Not Baz. 

“I don’t get it.” Penny’s voice wanders into my head. Ah! She’s come back from getting ice creams- I sort of forgot she left. I guess I was too focused on my floral artwork.  
“Don’t get what?” Baz groans and sits up. Some of the daisies stick in his hair to he looks like some sort of faerie.  
“Did they have Screwballs?” I try to look Penny in the eye but the sun momentarily blinds me.  
“Screwballs are a crime to society, Simon. Who in Crowley’s name puts dodgy bubblegum at the bottom of an ice cream?”  
“Geniuses.”  
“Plus,” Agatha perks up. “They’re super wasteful; that plastic cup? Gonna murder some mermaids with that Si.”  
“So you _didn’t_ get me a screwball?” 

Penny hesitates for a second.  
“Of course I got you a screwball, Simon.” She hands me the ice cream, which is drenched in strawberry sauce, and melting slightly.  
“Then what on earth was all that f-”  
“Hey guys!” Suddenly Micah is standing right beside Penny, still inexplicably wearing his bomber jacket. Penny jumps, and then turns beet-red.

Baz takes a bite of his magnum, then flops back down in my lap.  
“Your boyfriend, Snow?” I push his ice cream into his grinning face.  
“I’m not _gay_?”  
Agatha nearly chokes on her sorbet. “Look at your cuffed jeans Simon, you are at least Bi.”  
“Baz cuffs his jeans.”  
“Yes well, I _am_ gay.” Everyone turns to look at Baz, including Micah, who bless him, looks very confused.

“You are?” Agatha looks starstruck.  
“Well yeah.” Baz is suddenly very interested in his half eaten ice cream.  
“Why didn’t you say before?” I look down at him.  
“It’s not as if you straight people have to come out, is it? Why should I?”  
“He’s got a point.” Penny says.  
“I never knew.” Agatha laughs.  
“Thanks Baz.” I say.  
“I’m Micah!” All four of us jump again.

We exchange introductions and Micah settles down with us on the grass. I catch Penny looking at him more than once, and when I look at Baz, I see him watching them too. He seems almost… wistful. “Do you like _him_ then?” I whisper down to Baz.  
“Um, no Snow. He’s not really my type, and anyway. Bunce seems infatuated.”  
“A tenner says he asks her out by the end of the exchange.”  
“Ten pounds says _she_ asks _him_.”  
“It’s on, Pitch.”

**Penny**

Micah has been hanging out with us almost every day. Sometimes he has to do activities with his school, but he hates them. He’s nothing like I expected the exchange students to be. I suppose that should teach me for make generalisations. Micah is genuinely nice, and super smart too. He’s almost the exact same height as me, and is always happy to read in the library with me after the others go to bed. 

I hate to admit it, but I’m really dreading tomorrow, he has to leave. I have his number, in fact I’m texting him right now, under the covers so Trixie doesn’t ask me about it. We’re technically only meant to have our phones to call family, but since my mother is headmistress, I don’t feel like taking that too seriously. 

**23:48 Micah Cordero**

No way. The Infernal Devices all the way.

**23:48 Penelope Bunce**

But the mortal instruments are the originals! 

**23:48 Micah Cordero**

The characters don’t have as much depth tho

**23:50 Penelope Bunce**

But it’s the development right? I mean, book 3 & 5? T u r n i n g point!

**23:50 Micah Cordero ******

****Shoot, my professor is coming, I’ll see you at breakfast tho, right? We don’t leave till 12 pm.** **

******23:52 Penelope Bunce** ** **

****Sure, Night Micah xx** **

******23:52 Micah Cordera** ** **

****Good Night Penny xxx** **

****

***** * *** **

There are a lot of hugs in the dining hall this morning. Several people are crying, including Trixie, who was fawning over some poor oblivious girl. Simon gave a recipe to Micah, for what he called ‘ _actual_ scones’ after Micah misnamed them and we had to practically pull Simon off him. 

  


Micah just laughs nervously and turns to me, guiding me slightly away from my friends. He hands me a slip of paper.  
“What’s this?”  
“Write to me.” He grins and scratches the back of his neck.  
“We have phones, Micah.”  
“Suureee, but it’s not as fun!” 

I pocket the address. “Ok, but you have to write back every day too.”  
He grins and gives me a bone-crunching hug.  
“I’ll miss you Penny.” He turns to go, but I grab his arm. 

“Wait.” _Morgana, am I actually doing this?_ “I know it might be a bit weird, long distance, but would you maybe want to try…. Dating?”  
Micah goes as red as beetroot soup. For a moment I think I’ve made a fool of myself, but then his face cracks into a blinding grin.  
“Yeah, Penny. That’d be awesome!”  
“Wh- I- Really?”  
“Hell yeah Penny! You’re the smartest, coolest girl I’ve ever met! Except maybe my mom.”

“Ok guys! Let’s get this show on the road!” One of his teachers shouts.  
“You think that’s a spell? Oh-” Because he very carefully kisses my cheek. I can barely feel it.

Then he turns and scurries towards the sea of blue jackets. 

I turn back to see Simon grinning, and inexplicably, handing Baz a £10 note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting, I'm hopeless at updates. I guess I prefer to write when I have motivation rather than forcing myself through writers block and giving yourself something I'm not proud of. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if I should do more like it, or stick to the main narrative.
> 
> Stay safe, stay happy, I love you all! -Rosie x


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz goes on a date. Simon goes off. There's not much more to it.  
> Oh and Baz wears suspenders because I am the writer and I say so.

October 26th 2011 (Fifth year)

**Simon**

Baz is standing in front of the mirror, buttoning up a rose coloured short-sleeved shirt. I’m sitting cross-legged on my bed, watching him. Well, not watching him. There’s just nothing more interesting to look at, is there? Not, like _in the world_ , just in our room. Anyway he’s got on these skin-tight, blacked ripped jeans that hug his slender figure perfectly; I rarely see him out of school trousers, but since it’s half term, we can wear what we like. For me, that means a tee and baggy jeans, for Baz that means (today at least) suspenders. 

“Why do you need those?” I ask. “It’s not exactly like your jeans are gonna fall down.”  
Baz gives me an amused side-long look, then shakes out his hair.  
“Why are you looking, Snow?” I can _hear_ him smirking. Tosser.  
“I- I wasn’t! I just wanted to know why you’re wearing suspenders!”  
Baz sits down delicately on his bed and then reaches under for some shoes.  
“They’re an accessory Snow, a fashion statement. Not that you’d know anything about that. Mr _I wear my girlfriend’s hoodie everyday without washing it once_ .”  
“Shut up.” I throw the pillow I was holding at him. He catches it and arranges it on his bed.  
“I’m keeping this.”

“You missed a button by the way.”  
“I did not, I’m going on a date.”  
“A-A date? W-with a guy?”  
“No Snow, with Margaret Thatcher.”  
“What?”  
“ _Yes_ Snow, with a guy. Scandalous, I know.” He’s joking around, but he sounds bitter. His voice laced with hurt. _Who made you so scared Baz? You know I don’t care if you’re gay or not._

“No, course it’s not. I just didn’t realise there were any other gay guys at Watford.”  
“There aren’t. He doesn’t go to Watford. We met when you and I went into town the other day.”  
“You’re dating a _normal?_ ”  
“Not dating, going on a date. Oh Crowley is that the time? Gotta go, see you Snow.” He grabs his jacket and flounces out.  
“Have fun.” I say to a closed door.

**Baz**

This isn’t to convince myself. I already know how I feel. I mean, I spent almost all of third year telling myself I was straight. After… After the kiss that we never talked about. I mean, I know Simon did too. Almost a week after I first turned (properly) he asked out Wellbelove to convince himself of his heterosexuality. I stopped trying after Snow and I became friends. It’s impossible to spend so much time with someone as... _stunning_ as him. As selfless and innocent and _perfect_. He hasn’t told anyone about my... condition. I know he never would. 

Anyway this isn’t to convince myself I’m not in love with Simon. But I think I would fall out of it. I really like Toby. We’ve hung out a couple of times since we met at the tuning store. He plays Viola, which is less than ideal, but I guess I could try to convert him to Violin. 

In fact, he’s gotten us tickets to a local Music college’s classical concert. I take the bus into town and meet him at the base of the concert hall.  
“Hey Baz!”  
“Hello Toby, how are you?”  
“I’m great thanks. You look... amazing.” I stop in my tracks for a moment. I’m pretty sure I would go bright red if I had any blood of my own. He doesn’t know that. I don’t plan on telling him.  
“T-thanks, you too.” He smiles and holds out his arm. A little cliche, even for a sixteen year old, but I appreciate the sentiment. 

He’s gushing about how he wants to go to this college next year, rather than going into sixth form. I don’t really have a choice in the matter; the magick world doesn’t have a huge amount of options for education. When we take our seats, he covers my hand in his. “Is this ok?” _I don’t know. Is this ok?_ I don’t want to lead him on, but the way he’s talking, acting. I feel… seen for the first time. Not as a vampire. Not as a Mage. But as a boy, holding hands with another boy. 

The lights dim and a petite girl with dark hair walks on stage, carrying an oboe. She introduces herself, then tunes her instrument along with the pianist. Then she gives him a nod, and begins to play. Totally without sheet music. It’s incredible. All the students are. I lose myself in the music, and catch Toby looking at me when I open my eyes. 

The first half ends with a full orchestral piece, and then the lights come up. We get out of our seats and stretch, the audience filling with surprised, pleased murmurs, and the echo of applause. I turn on my phone, and immediately have to sit down again. I have at least 4 missed calls and dozens of texts from Bunce. 

**Where are you???**

**There’s been an attack. Troll. Simon’s fighting alone.**

**Please come back no one is allowed to go outside the ramparts.**

**Baz answer my calls**

**Call me when you get these messages**

**WHERE ARE YOU**

“Oh God.” I say.  
“Everything ok?”  
“I’m so sorry Toby, I have to go, but this has been amazing. Text me. Let’s do this again. I’m so sorry.” I run out before he can answer. I probably blew it.

****

It takes me far too long to get back to school. When I arrive, I see Simon on the near side of the moat, wand in one hand, sword in the other. _Where on earth did he find a sword?_ I think distantly.  
“Simon!” I shout, and run towards him. I see him tense, but he is too focused to reply. This has happened before; minor magickal creatures slip through the warding spells and attack students, usually Simon, though I don’t know why. Either way he is the one who deals with it.

Bunce said it was a troll, but I’ve never seen one so... built. It’s skin is mauve, and torn, with a body twice my height. It’s hands are gigantic, tipped in ominous, blade-sharp claws, and they hang limply at the creature’s slide, and he lumbers around Simon in a slow circle.  
“ **Twist and Shout!** ” I scream at the monster. It cranes it’s grotesque, muscular neck towards me, and roars, showing rotting fangs dripping in yellow mucus.  
“Ew.” I aim my wand at its heart. “ **Hit the floor!** ” The spell doesn’t take as much effect as I would like it to. It’s head smacks the grass, but it immediately rolls to its feet and turns its attention back to Simon.

“No!” I race towards it as it whips around, dragging it’s claws in a smooth arc, and scratching through the skin in my arm. “Gah!” I feel the blood welling, but decide to ignore the pain.  
“Baz!” Simon screams.  
“I’m fine Simon!” I can already feel the wound closing up, turning from a searing pain to a sharp sting. But Simon is smoking, and sparking. I can smell it in the air, thick and musty, like Guy Fawkes Day.  
“Simon, calm down.” The beast takes another swing towards me but I step back, stumbling as the feeling of Simon’s magick overwhelms me.

The last thing I do is reach for Simon, before he goes supernova. 

**Simon**

I wake to the dusk sky, and the memory of smoke. Turning my head, I see the ramparts looming above me. Forcing myself up, I see a dark shape lying on its stomach. A curtain of ebony hair covers his face, and his arm is trapped underneath him, extended towards me.  
“Baz!” I race towards him, and turn him over. Face blank. Eyes closed.

I pull him into my arms, brush his hair from his face, and someone is laughing. A boyish, mischievous, yet uncontrollable laughter. Like when mum would pretend to be the tickle monster. Wait… _Exactly_ like when mum would pretend to be the tickle monster. The same hysterical giggling that I know as well as my own. _Because it is._

I look up, and he’s there in front of me, his shoulders heaving and his head lolling back. Me, as a kid. Maybe seven? Eight?  
“Who are you?”

He cackles on. 

“Did you send that thing? Show yourself!”.

It doesn’t stop.

“Simon…” A thin voice sounds from my lap.  
“Baz! Baz are you ok?”  
“My arm… Who was that?”  
I look up, but the boy is gone.  
“I don’t know.”

Baz makes a soft, incoherent sound and relaxes back against me, his eyes falling shut. I hold him closer. Then I hear cries of my name, and Baz’s and footsteps trampling towards us. It’s Agatha that reaches us first, then Penny. I see Headmistress Bunce in the distance, shouting at a group of hidden students. I look up at Agatha.

“Help me.”

**Agatha**

It’s always been Simon and Baz. At each other's sides, at each other’s throats. Even when they weren’t best friends. Even when they hated each other you hardly saw them apart. Simon and Baz. Baz and Simon. I wonder if I’ll ever mind. I don’t think I do, or at least not as much as I should. I used to like the idea of Baz, at the start of Watford. And then I didn’t for two reasons. The first being obvious, the second being that sometimes, I think Simon wants him even more than I did.  
Simon is pacing outside the medical office now, worrying at his lip with his thumb. Penny is helping her mum check the wards around the school, so that leaves Simon and I alone, waiting on Baz. I know he’s blaming himself. We all saw the blast, a flash of light from the east windows of the hall, where all the students who stayed for half term (mostly upper years) were being held in for safety. He’s gone off before, since he started coming into his magick. As young as seven I think. But it’s always been small fires and glowing skin and sparks flying. This was lightning. A golden light blinding everyone in the room for nearly three seconds. I have no idea how either of the boys survived it. 

The door opens and Baz walks out, looking a little worse for the wear, but alright as far as I can tell. A sling is wrapped around his left arm and his hair is what can only be described as ‘boofy’. Simon has snapped to attention, his hand frozen at his mouth.  
“Baz…” He breathes.  
“Your arm?” I ask.  
“I broke my elbow where I fell on him but a few healing spells should do the trick.”  
Simon’s eyes flick over to him, but it’s over in a second.  
“But you’re ok? Your magic?”  
“I’m fine Snow- umph” Simon throws himself and hugs him as tight as he can.  
“Careful of his arm!” But Basil returns the embrace. His eyes meet mine. He’s asking if this is ok. 

I smile back. I have to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia my loves! This chapter was s o f u n to write so I really hope y'all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be said later in 5th year and will contain a lot of snowbaz t e a a a a a a *slurps*  
> Also, in case you were wondering, why the humdrum is 7 not 11, Simon grew up in the magick world, meaning magickal creatures would have more access to him, to make him go off, and he would have come into his power much sooner. xx
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!
> 
> XD - Rosie x


	8. Chapter 7

March 12th 2012

**Baz**

My phone flashes with a new text from Toby. They’ve been coming in all day; he’s on a ski trip so we can’t meet, but today’s our five month anniversary. It’s been… good. He makes me happy. Most of the time we just lie around in his room, listening to music on his ipod. We haven’t _done_ anything. No more than kissing. I don’t think I want to. Not now, not yet. 

“What’d he say this time?” Snow mumbles, not looking up from his homework.  
“Something patronisingly cute.”  
“Well, duh. You giggled.”  
“I do not giggle.”  
“Exactly like Mordelia. All high pitch and ”  
“I do not. It’s just-”  
“Just what, Baz.”

I flop down on my bed, letting my phone hang loosely from my hand.  
“He just always knows what to say.” _I_ don’t. I can’t say anything flirty or scandalous; it doesn’t sound right.  
“Evidently.” Simon says to his politikal science book.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Simon lets out a sigh that could blow out the queen’s birthday candles. He drops his pen on the desk and whirls around to face me. _Huh, I thought I was the dramatic one._  
“It _means,_ that I’m sick of hearing about perfect Toby! It’s always Toby did this! Toby said that! I never hear anything else from you, Baz! I don’t want to hear about your boyfriend, I want to hear about you!”

I must have flinched, because Simon looks stricken.  
“Baz, I-”  
“No you’ve made it very clear. I’m sorry that I’ve found someone who makes me happy. It’s not like I complain whenever you gush about Wellbelove is it? Except you don’t, anymore, do you? Trouble in paradise?”  
“But you don’t _mind_ me talking about Agatha, you-”  
“But I do, Simon! Nearly three years you’ve been all over each other and I have to sit and watch!”  
“This still doesn’t explain why you won’t stop talking about Toby.”  
“Simon. You’re being completely-”  
“Just tell me, I know there’s a reason-”  
“BECAUSE I’M JEALOUS OK?”

Oh crowley. Merlin, morgana, someone please, I don’t care how you do it, just end me here. One big lightning bolt and *boom* no more facing this conversation. Quickly, though, before Simon can work out what I mean.  
“Jealous?”  
I won’t speak. I’ll just end up digging myself a deeper and deeper hole.  
“Yes.” I say. Betraying my own thoughts. My voice comes out reedy, and strained, and desperate and if I was another person, I would probably punch me right now.  
“I’ve seen you every day. The perfect couple. Always together, always there. Why shouldn't I want to make you feel as bad as I’ve felt for the last three years?”

“This is about Agatha?” Simon rubs his eyes, and blinks. It’s painfully adorable. “B-but you’re gay. I always thought you wouldn’t mind! S-so are you, merlin what is it? Bi? You like girls and boys?”  
This dolt. This thumping idiot. I would let him believe that, that I’ve been in love with Wellbelove all this time… ...but I’m done lying to my best friend. 

“I’m not jealous of you, Simon. I’m jealous of Agatha.”

Simon blinks.

“I have to feed.” I tell no one in particular, and leave before I can have a panic attack in front of him.

**Simon**

We were told, when we arrived, that we had the biggest room in Watford. Maybe it was given to us as compensation? A sort of _’Sorry both your parents died in this school, but check out this dormitory!’_ Either way I wasn’t complaining. And I mean, sure, we have our own bathroom (as opposed to the communal ones downstairs), but with the beds, and desks, and wardrobes, it never felt _that_ big. 

I’m realising now that it feels practically empty without Baz.

It feels like he just handed me a large grenade, then ran off with the pin to take cover. Now I’m left to deal with the consequences, the emotions. I could throw it out the window and ignore it. Let it explode far, far away from me. Or I could throw myself on top of it, and brace for impact. I just wish Baz was here, then we would hold it together, _deal_ with it together.

Time to play the martyr card. 

I let myself think about all the reasons I hated hearing Baz talking about Toby. That feeling I’d get when they went out, like a knot twisting in my stomach. He was trying to make me _jealous_. He was trying to make me jealous because _he_ was jealous of me and Agatha. He was trying to make me jealous, _and succeeding_. 

He was jealous of Agatha dating me. 

I am jealous of Toby dating him. 

I never- 

I sit on my bed and bury my face in my hands. I want to just stay here, but I know what I have to do.

****

I had to sneak into the Cloisters; boys are allowed in, but only with prior permission from the matron. Which I don’t have. I knock on Agatha’s door as carefully as she can, flattening myself into the alcove. After a second she opens it, doing a double take as soon as she sees me. 

“Simon? What are you doing here?” She hisses, dragging me into the doorway. I look around.  
“Is Pippa here?”  
“No, she’s at Lacrosse. But she’ll be back in like, half an hour if you wanted to talk to her.”  
“No, no I- I wanted to talk to you.” Agatha’s shoulders lower, with a sigh I can’t hear.  
“Oh?”  
“Aggie, I-” I try to get the words right. I mess them up so often. Now they _have_ to be right. “I think I might like boys.”

Agatha looks shocked for a moment, but then her face softens into a sad smile.  
“I know Simon.”  
“B-but I could still like girls! I might be bi? I don’t- I don’t-”  
“Shh, Simon it’s ok. You don’t need to label yourself. This is about Baz, yeah?”  
I can't help but smile. “Yeah.”  
“Then that’s ok.” 

She then does what I least expected her to do; she pulls me into a hug, and kisses my cheek. Softly, she whispers in my ear.  
“Go get him, Simon.”  
Then shoves me out the door and into the hallway. I stand there dazed for a second, but the next thing I know, I’m running, trying to escape the screaming Matron. 

***  
I hear it from the bottom of the stairs, growing louder as I climb; music. Just a single, sad, solo melody drifting towards me. I almost forgot that Baz plays violin; he rarely practices with me there. It’s one of the few things he won’t share with me. 

He stops abruptly as I twist the door knob. When I open it, Baz is standing in the middle of the room, his face a mask. One hand is supporting his violin against his collarbone, the other is dangling at his side, holding his bow like he’d hold his wand. And for the first time, I allow the thoughts that I’ve been burying into my head. Because he’s just _so beautiful_. Crowley that’s weird. But he is. Even with is guard up, he looks like he was carved out of fucking stone, like those really toned statues you see in museums. Not that I look. 

Neither of us say anything for a while. He just stares at me, and I gaze back. After a while, he starts to raise his bow, and before I can stop myself, I blurt out; “IbrokeupwithAgatha.”  
He freezes.  
“What?”  
“I broke up with her, we aren’t dating anymore.” For the first time, I think Baz can’t find the right words.  
“W- Tha- Ok.”  
“Because I realise now, that I never loved her the way I should, not really.”

My whole life has been an amalgamation of stumbling over words, and never knowing the right thing to say at the right time. But right now, I know what I’m saying. I believe it. These words, the emotions are coming from a place that I have kept locked away, and now they are desperate for freedom. Desperate for air. 

“Not the way that I love you. Or maybe, I love her the way I should love you, but I don’t. I really, really like you Baz. And I’m sorry I’m only just figuring it out.”  
I take a step, and he stays where he is.  
“I’ve been so blind, and stupid, and I couldn’t see how much you meant to me.”

Another step. 

“What do you mean?” Baz’s voice is barely there.”  
“I mean, that I like you Baz. In a really, really gay way.” 

His mouth quirks up at the corner as I take one more step. And we’re so close now. And he’s looking down at me.

“When did you get so tall, Baz?”  
“Jealous?”  
“Always.” And I take his violin out of his hands, rest it on the bed, and kiss him. 

**Baz**

I-

What?

When? 

What did I do to unlock this part of Simon? How can I do it again? I- I never thought-

There are fires everywhere we touch; his hands cupping my face, mine holding his hips and pulling him close, closer. He smells like baking, and blankets, and _home_. And Simon.  
I can’t breathe but I don't want to. I want time to stop so I don’t have to face the world. So we can just stay like this, Simon and Baz, kissing in their bedroom. 

And I pull him close. Closer.

 **Simon** eventually we have to pull back to breathe, but he rests his forehead against mine, and I let my arms hang around his neck, and we hold each other. 

“Simon…” Baz breathes. I shouldn’t be able to hear it, but I do. “Why now? All these years of tearing myself apart over you, why do you only come to your senses now? When I’m with someone?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Baz, but we can have this now, right?  
“Simon, you don’t know how much I want this…”  
“There’s a but, isn’t there?”  
“Yes. It’s just that I _am happy with Toby. I am. And it- It wouldn’t be fair to him if I-”_

_“It’s ok,” I say, even though it’s not. _Congratulations, Baz from two hours ago! You have successfully made me well and truly jealous!”__  
“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”  
“Shhh.” I slide my hand back to his face. “I’m glad you did.” 

__He’s crying_. The last time I saw Baz cry was in a play pen, when Penny took Mr Potato Head and changed his features again. And then his mother came over, and scooped him up, saying _’Shh, little puff. It’ll be alright.”_. That stopped his tears immediately, and Penny gave him Mr Potato Head, with all his original features back in place. _

_“It’s alright Baz,” I say, and let him sob into my shoulder._

_I feel like crying too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS A THING
> 
> .....Guys you gotta help me, what do you want to see in the next chapterrrr. Large time skip? Humdrum? Because I d e f i n a t e l y have a plan, because I'm s u p e r organised XDDD
> 
> And also let me know what you thought of /this/ chapter! Than you all for your lovely, lovely comments, they honestly make my like, year. 
> 
> Stay safe my loves, until next time! -Rosie x


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Minor character death)

December 5th 2013

**Simon**

The fencing courts echo with the sound of my footfall. I’m training along, which is not ideal, but it means I can practice movement technique. I’m not nearly as graceful as Baz can be when we’re fighting, but I intend to change that.

I’m slowly dragging my sword through the air, in sweeping arcs. I carefully plant my feet, almost in slow motion, behind one another. It’s so unnatural. Being in a fight is like being on fire. You’re surrounded by an untamable sense of urgency and danger and passion.

But this is just me, in a cavernous room, playing at being a hero. A 16 year old looking about 5.

I spin rapidly around then, and my eyes following the line of my sword, meet Baz’s. He’s standing in the doorway of the hall, one of his shoulders propping the door open, and the other one carrying his satchel. His coat is tucked into his arm, leaving him just in a green sweater, shirt, and tie. And trousers too. Obviously.

“Simon?”

Oh god. It’s something serious.

“Headmistress Bunce wants to talk to you.”

“Oh.”

As I gather up my bags I wonder what this could be about. Nothing I can fathom up makes sense, so instead I hastily follow Baz up from the basement, where the dungeons were converted into training grounds. (I know. Cool right?), out to the courtyard, over the lawn and up the tower to the headmistress’ office.

Most of the students have gone to town today, so it’s almost dead quiet save our footsteps echoing down the marbled stone corridor. I’m out of breath from having to keep up with Baz’s long ass strides, but Baz is composed as ever. Only the fainted flush on his cheeks indicate that it’s  _ fucking freezing _ outside. 

He turns and smiles at me and I find it very hard to look anywhere else.

“The door Snow?” 

Right. Yup. That. 

I sheepishly reach out and knock, earning a muffled ‘Come in!’ in return.

“Do you want me to wait?” Baz asks.

“Sure.” 

I cast him one last glance (for personal reasons), and then enter the office. It’s comforting, and nostalgic. Penny’s mum is much more similar to Penny than she likes to think; all Mitali’s books are squeezed snugly into floor to ceiling bookshelves that line the walls to my left and right. In front of me is a (less tidy), mahogany desk. It’s completely covered in papers, paperweights, mugs and photos. I spot one that Gran has up on one of her many mantelpieces; Penny and I, three or four years old, wearing our mums’ old boaters. 

Mitali herself is sitting behind the desk, framed by the great leaded windows behind her, looking especially drawn. She’s smiling, but it seems forced. Wrong, somehow. 

“Simon, Hi.”

“Is everything ok Mrs Bunce?”

I have to refrain from calling her ‘Auntie Mitali’. That name died the moment she became my teacher alongside my Mum’s best friend. Although I think Penny might still call my mum Auntie Lucy accidentally sometimes. 

“Ah, unfortunately not really Simon. Why don’t you take a seat?”

I do, cautiously. I remember when my feet would dange off these chairs, miles from the ground.

“Simon, I just got a call from your mother. I- She wanted to talk to you herself but I don’t think she’s quite in the right state.”

“Is she ok?” I hate the amount of agitation that’s coursing through me. I can’t stop fidgeting.

Mitali takes her reading glasses off and toys with them absently.

“Miss?” 

She jumps slightly, knocking a huge stack of files off the desk. 

We watch together as the stack teeters, and slowly slides away. The papers land in a flurry on the floor and I go to pick them up.

“Oh, no don’t worry about that Simon.” She mutters a spell and the papers arrange themselves back into a stack. 

I feel like I’m about to burst into flames. 

“ _ Miss, _ ” I say urgently. “Is my mum ok?”

“I- she’s fine but… Well, did she tell you she’d been at your Grandmother’s?”

I shake my head.

“Right, well, she has. Your grandmother hasn’t been very well. And I’m afraid- well,”

“No…”

Mitali looks at me with so much pity that I feel sick.

“I’m so sorry Simon, but she passed away this morning.” 

  
  


**Baz**

I very nearly cast an eavesdropping spell on the door in order to listen in to their conversation. But this is private, and it’s against the school rules. There are probably wards against that anyway. 

So instead, I lean against the wall and play on my phone. When that gets boring, I stare out the window. There are windows all along this corridor, as it was converted from battlements to an indoor walkway fifty years or so ago. There are stairs directly to the Headmistress’ Office but only she uses them. 

It’s a shame though, because if I hadn’t already spent over five years staring out from a five storey window, I would find this view breathtaking. It’s an almost 360° view of the grounds, one side looking over the courtyard, across the newer school buildings, and out onto the fields beyond the moat. The other way is the football pitches, more moat, and the wavering wood standing ominously beyond the water. 

This school is more my home than hampshire. Over the years I’ve slowly gotten rid of the taint of my mother’s death. It still hurts. I know it won’t stop hurting. But the fact that I’m finally accepting that, is probably a good thing. 

My moment of pretentious peace is however, rudely interrupted by Simon Snow Salisbury nearly slamming the head teacher’s door. 

“What's got a bee in your- Simon?”

He’s leaning heavily against the door, looking like he’s in shock. 

“Simon? Are you alright?”

His lip is quivering minutely. His eyes meet mine and he gives me this sort of hopeless smile that looks more like a grimace. His hands are clenching and unclenching and I want to hold them, to still them.

His voice cracks almost immediately when he talks. 

“My nan just passed away…”

Oh.

“Oh, Simon I’m so sorry.”

He shakes his head. 

“I’m fine-” But he breaks off with a sob.

_ Oh m _ y  _ love. Let me take this pain away from you. I can’t bear to see you like this. _

I should probably establish now that Toby and I broke up in the summer. He had gotten into guildhall, which for those of you who don’t know, is an extremely prestigious music college in London. Neither of us wanted to do long distance.

It was a mutual decision. 

Though I do miss him sometimes.

And that's why thoughts about Simon feel so  _ wrong _ . 

Anyway…

_ Save those thoughts for later. When you’re in the catacombs. Mother will listen. She always does. _

I open my arms, offering them to him. He might want to be alone.

He doesn’t. In fact, he almost falls against me. I grunt quietly at the impact but recover quickly. He’s surrounding me now. The smell, taste, touch, of him shaking quietly in my arms. 

“There’s- there’s gonna be a funeral on Saturday.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I will.”

“Baz…”

“I’m going.”

“Mmkay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL HELLO THERE! Yes, tis I, after months of radio silence I have returned.
> 
> Did you miss me? Nah probs not.
> 
> What do you want to happen next? Lmk in the comments! I love to hear from you all!
> 
> Stay safe gorgeous people!!! -Rosie x


	10. Chapter 9

8th January 2014, Final year

**Simon**

Penny and Bax are both on the phone to their parents. Penny’s making notes on whatever her dad says, but I can tell that he’s trying to get her to call off so he can get back to work. Baz’s family are the most confused, and most angry, because that’s where the dead spot opened.

Freak areas without magick have been popping up around the country for as long as I can remember, but this one was different. It opened on the 27th of December, just an hour or so after Penny, Ags and I left after spending the day at Baz’s. 

While the majority of the dead spots were only a few miles squared, this one was big enough to swallow Baz’s whole family estate, and the two villages near to it. 

There’s no magick there. None at all.  _ Can’t even cast a spell to do the dishes _ , Baz had said. But despite that, the majority of the coven have gone there to investigate, including most of the teachers, and even mum. So they pushed back the start of term; only the year rounders are here, or any students whose parents are currently too busy to pay them attention, meaning Baz, Penny, and the rest of her eight thousand siblings.

It’s been kind of fun with the lack of teachers. Penny has had tons of sleepovers in our room (Trixie doesn’t mind. It lets her have more time with Keris). And we’ve taken to exploring even more than we did when we were little. 

We’re in the middle of the Wavering Woods, looking at a fairy circle, when we hear it. A screeching bellowing, magnifies so it reverates through the trees. I summon a sword immediately, and Baz looks up at me.

“Don’t Snow, the woods are full of creatures. Just leave it.”

There it is again, the same earth shattering roar. It’s followed by screams. Human screams….

  
  


I’m running before I even have time to think. Baz and Penny are calling my name but I don’t stop because people are in trouble. I stumble through the dense forest, nearly tripping so many times. I follow the screams until I finally come to a clearing.

Fuck a nine toed troll, as Penny would say. 

This thing has eight snake heads, all attached to twenty foot necks, that are covered in shimmering copper-red scales. It’s got two screaming second years in it’s front two claws. But…. It’s not attacking them yet. It’s attention is diverted elsewhere. It’s sixteen eyes are all turned towards a one figure.

_ Ebb.  _

I don’t know Ebb as well as I probably should have, but she was always so kind whenever I was on animal duty. She always seemed so reserved, so peaceful. But I can see now how powerful she is. She’s aiming perfectly directed spells at the monster, that go nowhere near its captives. She’s not harming the beast either, just trying to lull it to sleep. Considering that sleep spells need to be cast on the head, this is proving quite a challenge.

“Ebb!” I shout. “Can you catch them?” 

Her eyes flick to me momentarily, before training them back on the beast and shouting.

“Yes!” Which keeps its attention.

_ She’s good. _

I swing my sword at the monster just in time to hear Penny scream from behind me. They must have chased me.

“Simon, don’t!” 

But it’s too late. My sword passes through one of its necks with almost no resistance. It bellows, and drops the kids in a haze of pain and fury. They fall, only to be cushioned by Ebb’s magick, and floated safely to the ground.

“Get them to safety!” Baz calls to Ebb. 

She looks dubious, but I get the feeling she doesn’t much like fighting, no matter how good she is. So, she offers her hands to the kids, who both take one, and they dash back through the forest towards school. 

Then, there’s a creaking, squelching sound that fills me with dread. I turn back to the monster, only to see that it now has nine heads; two have grown in place of the one I dismembered.

“Shit.” I say.

“It’s a hydra, Snow.” Says Baz.

“A what?” This earns me a withering glance from the both of them.

“Great snakes, Simon, even you should know what a hydra is.”

“Every time you cut one head off,” Baz explains. “Two more grow in its place. The hyde on its body is almost impenetrable. The only way to kill it, is-”   
“Fire.” I finish. I remember now. “But Baz, you’re flammable.”

“So are the two of you. I’ll be careful.”

We spread out, surrounding the monster. Baz and Penny are screaming fire spells but they seem to do very little damage. They flare up and die against the hydra’s skin. I’m too scared to try, because knowing me, and knowing my magick, I’ll probably set the forest ablaze. So instead, I try to weaken it. I slash out with my sword, which only makes a cut about a third of the time. Sooner or later we’re going to tire. 

With a screech, the beast tries to turn towards me, but a claw catched Penny on the shoulder and sends her flying. I scream her name but she doesn’t get up. 

“It isn’t working!” Baz shouts. “The spells aren’t strong enough!”

_ Worry about Penny later. Kill the beast first. _

I get an idea. 

It might be a useless idea but it’s the only idea I have. 

I run over to Baz’ whose uniform is dirty and his hair is in his face and his fangs are out and he looks fucking beautiful. I hold out my hand to him and he takes it without question.

Then I let my magick flow. I take down my borders and turn on like a tap. It flows into Baz so much that our hands start to glow. 

It becomes very quiet very quickly.

Then…

“ **Burn baby burn!** ”

The world goes white. 

But even before the haze has hand time to clear, something yanks me down by my blazer lapels. I blink to get the sting out of my eyes. 

And there he is. Me. The one I saw before. Just a kid, but his smirk is gone. He’s not laughing this time. He looks distraught. 

“WHY DOES HE GET IT?” He- I, scream. “WHY HIM?”

His voice is squeaky and broken. It comes out almost like a sob. 

“You take, and take and take and I get more and more and more and you give it to / _ him/ _ .”

Hethrusts his hand out, pointing to a bewildered looking Baz. He’s alive, thank Merlin. And Penny’s getting up. The hydra is just a scorch mark on the charred earth. 

“What’s he ever done? All that magic all that power, you drain it by just  _ existing  _ and making  _ me  _ exist _.  _

_ The freak dead spots.  _

It’s all starting to make sense. 

I kneel down in front of him. His hands stay on my jacket. “Explain it to me, please.” 

I need to solve the riddle. The answer to well... me. 

He shakes his head. “We were never meant to exist. Not like this. But you can’t be like this without me, and I can’t be me without you. That’s what he didn’t know.”

“Who? Who didn’t?” 

“Davvy. He got it wrong. He got it all wrong.”

_ Dad. _

“He wanted you to be good.” 

“Am I?”

“You made me.”

“Does that make me evil?”

He shakes his head again. “It’s not your fault.”

“What do I do?” I plead. But I know what I have to do before the words are out of my mouth. 

I made the dead spots. The magickless holes. And what do holes want? 

To be filled. 

I open myself out again, and the magick gushes out. Magick that should never have been mine. Magick that I’ve stolen.

I was no good at magick anyway. There was too much of it and I had too little control. 

And maybe it won’t all go. I was, after all, meant to be a Mage. But I think.... I think my dad made me something more. I’ll have to ask my mum. There’s still so much I don’t know. 

I put my hand over his wrists where they’re shaking as they clutch at my Watford Blazer. I wonder distantly if I’ll still be able to go to the school after this.

He’s getting harder and harder to hold on to.

Baz is supporting Penny. They’re just watching.

And he’s almost gone now. Just a negative image. 

A sigh. 

Then he really is gone. And so is my magick. 

The ground is charred. My hands are clean, and Baz and Penny both hobble over and put their arms around me, even though I don’t remember when I started shaking. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebb gets to live, because its my story and I say so.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I've never written anything like this chapter before! I'll try and get the last chapters up in the next few days so stay tuned! 
> 
> Stay safe, and have an awesome day. And even if you don't, I'm sure there are more awesome days to come.
> 
> -Rosie x

**Author's Note:**

> Hia my loves! So here we are, this is actually my first AU, so we'll see how this goes! Let me know what you want to see happen in this fic, or just to tell me how you are! I love hearing from y'all!  
> -Rosie x


End file.
